SasuIta
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: This is kind of sexy and bittersweet


Itachi sat on the couch in the akatsuki base in dead silence. He felt like someone was watching him. He glanced around nervously, activating his sharingan.

"Hello, onii-san."

He jumped to his feet and looked around. He was completely alone.

"No, over here."

His heart juddered in his chest as he reached for a knife. He calmed his breathing and looked in the shadows. He held his breath, looking around.

"You're not looking in the right place, onii-san."

There was a chilling, menacing giggle.

"Where are you, Sasuke?" Itachi growled. "Come out of hiding, you coward."

"Oh I'M the coward?" Sasuke giggled again. "You're the one who's been in hiding for the past nine years!"

Itachi gasped as he felt a knife press against his throat. He stabbed in the dark behind him, but nothing was there. The knife was suddenly smacked out of his hand and he was thrown down on his back on the couch. He tried to stand up, but cried out when his clothes were suddenly torn to shreds.

"Show yourself!" he cried, sitting up and dovering himself with his hands.

Sasuke was suddenly standing in front of him and slammed him back down on the couch. He straddled his hips and forced his hands over his head. Itachi squirmed for all his might, but to no avail. Sasuke was a lot stronger than he had expected.

"Let me go!" Itachi said, fear choking his voice.

"Oh relax. I'm not gonna kill you right now." Sasuke said. "I'm not coward enough to fight you when you can't fight back. For now I'm just gonna torture you for the years that you tortured me."

"You don't mean..." Itachi was disliking the mood change in the room.

"Oh yes. All the sexual abuse." Sasuke grinned wickedly.

"No! Get off me!" Itachi tried to throw him off, but his hands were tied and bound over his head in a strong chakra link. A gag was forced into his mouth. Tears of fear filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He had never thought that this would come back to nail him while he was banging his sweet little brother.

He squirmed and kicked his legs, his pleads muffled by the gag. Sasuke pinned his legs down and tied them as well with chakra binds. He watched in horror as Sasuke pulled out a whip.

"Get ready, onii-san." Sasuke grinned. "Remember that day when you whipped me ten times? Well I'm going to whip you ten times for each time you whipped me."

Itachi whimpered something and wriggled in his binds. The whip was brought down sharply on his stomach and he screamed through his gag. The torture never seemed to end. Somewhere around lash 20 or 25 Itachi's pearly white skin began to split open and bleed. Tears of fear and pain poured from his eyes and he screamed every time the whip was brought down.

By lash 100, his thighs, stomach, chest, neck and arms were all bleeding badly and he was whimpering and sobbing like a school girl. He trembled in pain, letting out small whimpers as spasms of pain shot through his body.

"Already in pain?" Sasuke grinned. "Well I've got a lot more in store for you."

He pulled out a vibrator. Itachi whimpered and struggled again. Sasuke smirked and made a handsign, holding the vibrator. Suddenly there was three of them. Itachi shouted something through his gag and struggled furiously. Sasuke undid the binds on his ankles and pushed his knees up to his chest, then creating binds around his knees and thighs, strapping them there. Sasuke showed him the first vibrator, then shoved it in dry. Itachi screamed through the gag again and his spine jerked upwards.

"Does that hurt? Especially with no lube?" Sasuke laughed and shoved in teh second one.

"AHHHH! MMMMHHH!" Itachi screamed.

"You still got one more. I wonder if you can stretch that far?" Sasuke said. "I'll do you a favor and let you lick this one."

Itachi whimpered when the gag was removed and the vibrator was pushed against his lips. He sobbed as he guided the vibrator into his mouth and coated it with his saliva. Sasuke yanked it back out and placed it underneath the other two vibrators. He screamed as it was thrust inside. His body trembled and his voice was no longer concealed by the gag so his little whimpers and groans of pain were echoing through the base.

"Now wait, there's more." Sasuke smirked.

"M-more?" Itachi whimpered.

Sasuke flicked all three vibrators on high. Itachi's scream was not of pain, but of insane pleasure. His head swam from the mixture of the pleasure and pain and his body trembled harder. Sasuke shifted the vibrators inside him so they were in a triangle position rather than in a line, then bound them together like one big dildo. Then he started pumping it in and out. Itachi let out scream after screa mof pleasure and pain, stretched impossibly far.

"Wait...no wait." Sasuke said and stopped. "More. I've got more for you."

"What?" Itachi cried.

Sasuke opened the space between the three vibrators wider and slipped inside. Itachi's scream was loud enough it seemed to shake the paint off the walls, and there was no more pleasure in it. Sasuke moaned loudly as he felt his entire shaft surrounded by an insane tightness, twitching and vibrating.

He began slamming into Itachi, loving the screaming the older Uchiha let forth. He grabbed his hips and bucked into him, the vibrators moving with him. The pleasure was so intense that he came alsmot immediately, after only a couple minutes.

He then proceeded to rape his five more times, drip scalding hot candle wax all over his body, take humiliating photos, and then kicked him a few times when he was on the ground, stabbed a knife into his shoulder and left.

He walked out of headquarters, feeling incredibly smug. He had just gotten part of his revenge, and revenge was sweet! He figured Itachi would be running out any second to attempt to mutilate him, but even after five minutes, he did not emerge.

Sasuke cursed himself as he felt himself growing worried.

"He killed everyone I love." he reminded himself.

-But he's still your brother.- his inner voice said.

"He tortured me!"

-Oh, you loved every minute of it.-

"He's an evil bastard!"

-He left YOU alive, didn't he?-

Sasuke screamed his frustration and walked back inside. Itachi was in the exact same spot he had left him in, crumpled on the ground. He had curled up into a small, quivering, bleeding, naked ball. He was sobbing loudly. Sasuke felt his heart lurch. Blood seeped between his legs as well, joining the puddle forming under his body.

He felt like a monster. He hadn't gotten any sort of revenge, he had just lowered himself to Itachi's level. He knelt down next to him and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. Itachi whimpered and flinched at the touch.

"Itachi?" he said.

"What do you want now..." Itachi groaned. "You've got what you wanted, and now I'm in indescribable pain. Just kill me..."

"No, Itachi." Sasuke pulled off his shirt and laid it over his brother's battered body. "I...I feel like such an ass. I don't even know what to say."

"There's nothing you CAN say." Itachi's voice was thick with tears and pain. "Just leave me, or kill me."

Sasuk picked Itachi up and laid him on his back on the couch and got a cool washcloth and started dabbing at the whip marks. He stayed there long through the night, tending to his wounds, all the while apologizing and telling Itachi he just wanted him to be his onii-san again.


End file.
